I'm Okay, Really
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Izzy takes Yolei to the hospital, where she gets an emergency appendectomy. It's a Kouyako! R&R!


  
  
I'm Okay, Really  
by  
Miyako-Yolei-Izumi  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon! If I did, I would be adored by millions,  
rich, and able to change the plots!  
  
Yet another Kouyako! I love writing these. Read and Review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Davis, as he walked into the computer lab of Odaiba High School,   
where the other Digidestined had gathered.  
"Everyone but Yolei," answered Izzy, who had, of course, been the first one to notice that  
Yolei was late.  
"Well, the Digiport won't be open much longer. Maybe we should go without her, and she can  
catch up to us," said TK.  
"I agree with TC," said Davis. "Izzy can tell her where we are."  
"Okay," Izzy said.  
"It's TK," Kari told Davis. Davis, who was used to that response, walked in front of the   
computer. He held up his D3, and was gone in a flash of light. TK, Kari, and Cody did the same. Thirty  
minutes after they left, Yolei came in.  
"Hey," she said, her voice lower than usual. Izzy's head looked up from the screen of the  
computer noticed that she was especially pale, and was sweating.  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.  
Yolei slowley nodded her head. "I'm fine," she said. He looked doubtfull. "Really."  
"Don't trust her!" said Poromon, emerging from her bookbag, "She's delirious." Izzy walked  
over to her, and felt her forehead.  
"You are definately running a fever," he told her.   
"No, I'm just a little hot," she protested. "Matbe if I get some fresh air..." She turned   
around, quickly, causig her to lose balance. Yolei fell, taking Izzy down with her.   
"I'm taking you to the hospital," Izzy said, getting up. He bent down to pick up Yolei, who was   
still on the floor. He had one arm under her knees, with the other suppoting her back.  
"But I've gotta go to the Digital World!" she exclaimed.   
"Not today."  
"Okay, Izzy," she snuggled closer when she said this. Izzy blushed, and Poromon stared at him,  
curiously.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can take you to the surgical ward, now, Ms. Inoue," said the ER nurse to Yolei. Izzy and  
Yolei were in the ER of Odaiba Memorial. "Can you call her parents?" she asked Izzy, who nodded in  
reply. Yolei needed to have an emergency appendectomy because if she didn't, her appendix would burst,  
and she would, well, die. Yolei was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. The nurse started rolling   
her bed towards the elevator, and Izzy followed.  
In the waiting room on the surgical floor, Izzy spied a familiar face talking to a family. After   
the person stopped talking, Izzy called out, "Hey, Joe."  
"Izzy?" said Joe, walking over. He was dreesed in blue scrubs. "What are you doing here?"  
"Yolei has to have an emergency appendectomy, and I was the one that brought her here."  
"I'm assisting with her surgery."  
"How long will it take?" Izzy appeared nervous. Joe new how much time Izzy and Yolei spent  
together.  
"About 45 minutes." Joe's pager went off. "Time to operate," he said and walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour and 23 minutes later...  
  
"Hey," Izzy said softly as Yolei opened her eyes. Her eyes darted around the room, to observe  
her surroundings.   
"It hurts," she told him, a painful look in her eyes.   
"I'll go get a nurse." Izzy got up from Yolei's side to leave.  
She grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me."  
"I won't." Instead of leaving, he pushed the nurse call button. He sat back down beside her.   
"Where are my parents?"   
"I couldn't contact them, but I left a message with your brother, at the store."  
"At least you are here." Izzy blushed.  
"They want to keep you over night," he said, trying to change the subject.  
"Will you stay with me?" Izzy reached over to smooth her hair.  
"Yeah, I'll stay."  
"Do the others know?"  
"I E-mailed them. They're going to get here as soon as they can. Do you need anything?"  
"No," she said, still clutching his hand. "Just stay with me." She fell asleep almost immediatly.  
The nurse came into the room soon after, with pain medication to be administered through her IV. She  
smiled at the two teenagers, but it went unnoticed because Izzy was typing on his laptop, with only one  
hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Kari, Davis, and Cody walked into the hospital room. "How is she?" Kari asked   
Izzy.   
"She's okay. She's just really tired," he replied. Yolei's eyes fluttered opened at the sound   
of her friend's voice.   
"Do you have a scar?" Davis asked. Yolei nodded. "Can I see it?" She nodded once again. Both   
Cody and Davis went up to her, as she uncovered the left, lower-quadrant of her stomach. "Cool!" Davis  
said. Kari rolled her eyes.  
"Can I do anything for you?" Kari asked.   
"No, I'm fine," she answered. Yolei's parents entered the room at that moment. "Mommy,   
Daddy."  
"Sweetie, we came as soon as your brother told us what happened," Mrs.Inoue said, walking  
over to her daughter.   
"Are you okay?" asked Mr.Inoue.  
"Yeah. Thanks to Izzy," she answered, looking at Izzy and smiling.  
"Thank you," her mother said to Izzy.  
"It was nothing," he said shyly.  
"When can she come home?" Mr. Inoue inquired.  
"Tommorow. They want to keep her over night for observation."  
"I'm gonna go back to sleep now," Yolei said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Yolei was still holding Izzy's hand when Joe walked in. "How's my patient?"  
he asked.   
"Ready to go home," Yolei replied weakly.   
Looking at her chart, he said, "You're free to go. Let me go tell the nurses, and they'll send  
someone to take you down to your car."  
"Thanks, Joe," Mrs. Inoue said to him.  
  
In the back seat of the Inoues' car sat Izzy and Yolei. Izzy had his arm around Yolei, and   
Yolei rested her head upon his shoulder. The Inoues sat up front, chatting back and forth.  
"Izzy?" Yolei said.  
"Yeah?"he answered.  
"Thank you for forcing me to go to the hospital."  
He chuckled. "You're welcome." As they pulled up to Izzy's apartment building, Yolei gave him  
a quick peck on the lips. He blushed as he gathered his things, and mumbled goodbyes. Yolei noticed that  
he was blushing, and giggled as he closed the door.   
"Ow!" she said as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Her parents were looking at her, grinning.   
"What?!" she demanded.   
"Nothing!" they said in unison. They suddenly got very interested in the route to take home.   
Yolei eyed them suspiciously, then leaned back on her seat and sighed, thinking of Izzy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya like? I know it's short, and it didn't go the way I wanted it, but it was still cute. Please  
review!!!  



End file.
